Here I'll Help You (And Crush on You in the Process)
by IAin'tNoOrdinaryGirl
Summary: "I saw you struggling to get the book, and decided to help you out." "I didn't help." He winked at her. "Sure you didn't." Percabeth AU. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson.

* * *

"you're super short and i'm sorry but it's really really cute whenever you try to reach that book on the top shelf here lemme help you- oh no don't be embarrassed, your face is all red and you're even more adorable now i am going to die" au

* * *

Percy watched, amused, as he saw the woman try to reach for the book on the top shelf, yet not succeeding.

She had been trying for over ten minutes on trying to get a certain book that Percy couldn't see, in the fiction aisle, not noticing Percy, who was sitting in one of the chairs on the end of the aisle of the fiction books, watching her.

From what he could see, she had blonde, curly hair, and was super short, but when he saw her turn around as she sighed in annoyance, dear god, she was short, and she was _cute._

With gorgeous grey eyes Percy had never seen in a girl before, she turned around the aisle, impatiently, biting her lip. Percy was so tempted to go up to her and pick the book up for her, but he didn't know which she wanted, and he didn't really mind staring at the beautiful angle of her cheeks, either.

He saw her picking up a phone call, and sighing exasperatedly as She answered.

"Yes, Pipes. I know what you want. Pride and Prejudice. See? Told you I knew. Piper, I'll be back in a couple minutes, I swear. Now go back to class, and stop talking to me while you're in the bathroom. Because I know you." She said into the line, with pauses, and Percy almost fainted at the sound of her voice.

It was soft, yet steady and dear god, it was perfect.

So she wanted Pride and Prejudice? Percy knew the book was in the top shelf, and faintly smiled to himself as the girl once again tried to reach up on her tiptoes and failed, sighing in frustration.

Shaking his head, slightly, Percy got up, and decided to help her, because why not? She was cute and he didn't mind helping her at all. Not one bit.

Walking over towards her, he saw that she was indeed, short. Her hair was up in a messy bun that had been slightly ruined by her attempts at jumping, and she was wearing a summer dress, which reached her knees.

She didn't seem to notice him, as she was too busy staring at the bookshelf in anger, and Percy chuckled silently. He grabbed the book from behind her, and she whirled around, as he did.

He came in contact with striking grey eyes, and _god,_ as if she wasn't enough of a goddess. The angle of her cheekbones was spectacular, along with her lips and shape of just _everything._

She looked at him, her eyes calculating. "I'm sorry, can I have that?"

Percy shook his head and chuckled, holding his hand to give it to her. "I saw you struggling to get the book, and decided to help you out."

"I didn't help." The girl denied, putting her chin in the air.

Percy winked at her. "Sure you didn't," Percy told the mysterious girl, "I saw you not being able to reach it. So I helped you."

He saw her blood rush to her head until she was practically a walking cherry. She was red from the neck and up, and Percy found it extremely cute at how flushed she was. She put her hands up to her cheeks.

"I hate being short," She muttered, staring at the ground.

Percy smiled, unable to help himself. He took her arms and took them from her face, trying not to focus too much on her eyes. He was at least a head taller than her, and when she looked up at him, he grinned down at her.

"Hey," He told her, "I think it's cute."

Silence. She looked up at him, eyes widened. "What?"

Percy nodded, heat this time rushing to his face at the fact that with her button nose and her eyes, she just looked so freaking cute.

"You're cute." He stated and the girl started to blush, again.

"You aren't too bad yourself."

Percy winked at her. "I know."

She rolled her eyes, but was smiling. "What's your name?"

"Percy. Yours?" Percy questioned the girl.

"Annabeth." She replied, and Percy wanted to curse at the world.

First, she's absolutely _gorgeous_ and then has a name to match herself? Life wasn't fair.

"Annabeth," Percy rolled the word off his tongue, and loved the sound of it. "Nice name."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks."

Percy nodded, once again. "Anytime."

"How old are you?" Annabeth asked him.

"Nineteen." Percy responded, and to him, she looked no older.

"Same." Annabeth replied, and Percy felt like crying out in joy for no apparent reason.

He couldn't help himself when he asked the blonde haired beauty, "Can I give you my number?"

She looked up at him, eyes twinkling. "You're asking a girl for permission to give you her number?"

Percy felt the urge to bang his head against the wall. He shrugged, trying to play it off. "Well, normally, girls come up begging me for their number-"

Annabeth snorted. "Sure."

Percy winked. He dug through his pockets, and found a slip of paper which held his number on it. A bet against his best friend, Jason, had caused him to keep three slips of paper with his number on them, so he could keep them with him at all times in case of emergency. Of course, he had lost the two slips of papers, and hoping no creepy person had gotten it, Percy had forgot about it.

He handed it to Annabeth, who was watching him with amusement evident on her face. "You seriously keep your number in your pockets?"

"Since girls are always begging me for them, I have to." Percy told her, grinning.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but nonetheless took the paper, blushing. "Whatever."

"You aren't denying it.." Percy trailed off in a sing-song voice, and Annabeth gently hit his shoulder.

"Shut up."

Percy smirked. "Because you agree."

Again, Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Sure I do."

Percy wiggled his eyebrows Annabeth, "I know."

Suddenly, Annabeth's phone started to vibrate. She looked at it, and pulled it out. Her fingers flying through her keyboard, which Percy guessed was due to her texting, she put it back down and sighed at Percy.

"Well, I have to go."

Percy almost pouted. "Okay..bye."

She smiled at him, and fixing her shirt once again, walked out of the shelves, her feet making soft noises as they touched the ground in the silence of the library.

Percy was left alone, standing in the middle of the book shelves, wondering what the hell had just happened.

He backed away and sat back onto the chair he had been sitting on before he talked to the goddess *coughANNABETHcough*.

Just thirty seconds later, his phone rang. Putting the book he had in his hand down, Percy fished his phone out of his pocket, and saw it was an unknown number. Not knowing who it was, he picked it up.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice came from the other line.

Even though he'd only heard it once, he recognized the soft voice easily. "Yeah?"

"You forgot to give me my book."

 **A/N: Not sure what this is, but I kinda like it. What do you guys think? Let me know in a review :) Thanks for reading! I love you guys. Keep smiling, xxx.**


End file.
